1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a touch-sensitive device supporting a touch-based input and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a search function by allowing a content search function depending on a user interaction input using a virtual keypad in a touch-sensitive device having a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the remarkable growth of digital technologies, a variety of user devices capable of communication and personal information processing, based on mobility, such as a mobile communication device, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a smart phone, and a tablet PC (Personal Computer), have become increasingly popular. These user devices have various essential or optional functions, such as a video call, an electronic diary, a digital camera, an e-mail service, a broadcast reception, a wireless Internet access, a music play, a scheduler, a Social Networking Service (SNS), a messenger, a dictionary, and a game, in addition to traditional inherent functions such as a voice call and a Short Message Service (SMS). Such functions are usually built-in during the manufacture of device. If necessary, a user can install a desired application having a new function by means of download through any application store.
Applications associated with various functions as mentioned above may be registered as items such as icons or widgets on a menu screen of user device, and executed when a user selects one of items. The number of such applications supported by user devices is rapidly increasing, and users' desire of using such applications is also increasing. Therefore, the number of items disposed on a menu screen of user device is rising in proportion to a rise in the number of built-in or additionally installed applications. Specifically, items of applications are arranged on a menu screen of user device.
When a user desires to execute a specific application on a menu screen, it tends to take an inordinate amount of time to find a relevant item. Specifically, since a menu screen of user device contains many applications, it becomes difficult to find a desired item and to execute a relevant application.